1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag whose vertical dimension can readily change while the bag is in use to accommodate a great many different height users as well as the carry needs of such users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various bags in accordance with the prior art are illustrated in FIGS. 1–4. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional backpack in which cinching is done by varying a length of webbing 106 through a system of sliders. 108. The webbing 106 is on the exterior of the backpack and the ends are sewn into the panel seams 109. Also cinching of the backpack can be accomplished by draw cords 110 on the exterior of the backpack that are channeled through fabric strips 111 folded over onto themselves and stitched into the panel seams 109. The draw cords are held in place by a cord lock 112.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional drawstring pouch 102 which is closed by pulling a draw cord 110 through a neck 113 of the pouch. The neck 113 of this pouch comprises an upper edge of the fabric of the pouch folded over onto itself and stitched to thereby define a tunnel for the draw cord 110 to pass through. The draw cord is cinched by a cord lock 112, but the vertical rise of the pouch is not effected.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional tote 104 having a handle 116 affixed to the top for carrying by a user. The tote includes a zipper 120 that is arranged to release a gusset 118 that circumscribes the width of the tote. Typically, the tote is put down and then unzipped to expose a panel of material that will lengthen the exterior. When released, as shown in FIG. 4, the length of the bag is increased by the size of the gusset 118, while the relationship of the handle 116 to the tote 104 remains unchanged. To shorten the bag once again, the zipper puller must be manually aligned with the zipper teeth.
Common to the designs of FIGS. 1–4 is a mechanism for adjusting the volume or access to the bags in a specific way; however, bag designers have not been attentive to the vertical component of carry bags, which is a critical component if the needs of a range of users is to be accommodated. It has been posited that ninety percent of the adult human female population is within eight inches of a median height, yet the sixteen inch variation among such persons is quite difficult to accommodate with a universal bag. Because of different human heights in the target audience, the vertical length of a bag has been a determining factor in selecting a bag to purchase, use, and also in governing how a user can carry the bag (when considered in combination with the carry strap).
What is needed in the art are improvements in bags that readily accommodate, among other things, differences in body heights and differences in preferred carry methods while the bag is in use. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art.